The proliferation of electronic telecommunications devices has opened up new paths for the delivery of advertisements. Devices to which advertisements may be delivered include, but are not limited to, smart phones, tablets, and set-top boxes in homes for the delivery of media content to television sets. Media through which advertisements may be delivered to such devices include, but are not limited to, web browsers, email applications, text messaging applications, Internet Protocol (IP) notification systems, and in-home display screens of devices attached to set-top boxes. The advertisements may include banner advertisements, side-bar advertisements, pop-up advertisements, text-based advertisements, or any other type of vehicle for presenting a marketing message in an advertising channel.